Console (Origins)
The developer console is an in-game command line tool that allows you to perform functions which are not normally possible (multiple classes, new items, kill all enemies on screen, immortality, etc.). The developer console is not available on console (i.e. or ) versions of the games. Warning: *It is very important to note that all codes have the ability to potentially break your game and save files. Use the console with caution and remember to back up your files. *The console enabled prevents your data from syncing in the Keep. To solve this, run the game without the console. If your data still doesn't sync, try to force it by un-equipping an item from your character, saving your game, re-equipping the item and then saving again. Once your characters appear in the Keep, you may re-enable the console safely. Enabling the console There are several ways to enable the console depending on the version of the game. Using a shortcut Make a shortcut to your "daorigins.exe" file (typically located in the C:\Program Files (x86)\Dragon Age\bin_ship folder) on your desktop, Start Menu, or wherever. Right click on the shortcut, choose properties, then add the following to the end of line in the "Target" field: ''-enabledeveloperconsole'' — it should look something like this: "C:\Program Files (x86)\Dragon Age\bin_ship\daorigins.exe" -enabledeveloperconsole Be sure that there is a single space between the last quotation mark and the hyphen. By editing a game file Another option is to edit the file "C:\Program Files (x86)\Dragon Age\data\DAOriginsLauncher.xml". This will allow you to run the game from its default shortcut but requires you to edit a game file which should be done carefully and not before creating a backup of the file. Find the line The line below should be something like this: Add an attribute arguments="-enabledeveloperconsole" to it make it read: TIP: to edit a .xml right click and below Open will be Edit or open in notepad. TIP: adding the attribute is not to copy and paste the code above as a new line - Overwrite the existing line with the one above (copy and paste) Mac users can locate the config file in your user library by going to Library/Preferences/Dragon Age Origins Preferences Copy and paste the following to the end of the file: AppDefaults\\daorigins.exe\\transgaming "cmdlineadd" = "-enabledeveloperconsole" Origin If you launch the game from EA's Origin client, right click on Dragon Age: Origins in the Origin client and choose "Game Properties..." from the menu. In the Command Line Arguments field, type ''-enabledeveloperconsole'' and click Apply. This works both for Standard and Ultimate editions of the game. Steam Standard edition Go to your My Games tab, right-click on Dragon Age: Origins and choose Properties from the menu. In the General tab you will see a "Set launch options..." button. Click on it and add ''-enabledeveloperconsole'' to the start options field. ''Ultimate edition '' To enable console in the Ultimate Edition on steam you have to edit your DAOriginsLauncher.xml file. To do this, go to your steam library, right click on Dragon Age: Origins - Ultimate Edition, choose Properties, choose the LOCAL FILES tab, choose BROWSE LOCAL FILES..., enter the data folder. Open the DAOriginsLauncher with an xml editor (Notepad++ would work well here). Use Ctrl+F to find the following line: It will most likely be line 184. between 'autoquit="true"' and '/>', add: arguments="-enabledeveloperconsole" such that the line will now read: Save the file. Now, while not required, you will probably want a mod to let you actually see what you are typing into console, but it isn't needed. Either way you will now be able to access console. Accessing the console Open the file "\BioWare\Dragon Age\Settings\KeyBindings.ini" in your My Documents folder. Find the line that says "OpenConsole_0". You can change the value after the equals sign (=) to the key or key combination you want to use for opening the console after running the game. E.g.: change it to "Keyboard::Button_Tilde" (without the quotes) to open the console by pressing the ~ button in the top left corner of your keyboard. You can also leave it as "Keyboard::Button_Grave" and then use the "backtick" character, which is located under the tilde. Some people have reported issues using tilde as the console key, especially when using a keyboard that does not use the US-International layout. In this case consider using a combination of Control or Shift plus one of the letter keys, like this: "Control + Keyboard::Button_X". In this example, the console would be opened by pressing the "Control" key (in the lower left corner of almost every keyboard) and the "X" key at the same time. Consider using the letters "X" or "C", as they are on the same key for most of the keyboard layouts. If you are still having difficulties finding the right key, try comparing your keyboard to the US International to find it. Note that adding this line to the shortcut created when you install which links to dalauncher.exe WILL NOT WORK. Also note that you will not be able to see the console without the use of a mod, but you can tell that it is open because keys you normally can use as shortcuts to commands will no longer work (C for Character Record, etc.). While the key for calling the console is relative to the US-international (qwerty) keyboard layout, the text you type in the console is relative to your local keyboard layout. If you have i.e. a Belgian azerty keyboard you needn't type "runscript ww°,oney" (runscript zz_money) but the code as in the list below will suffice. If you are still having problems, it may be necessary to run the shortcut as an administrator. Right-click the shortcut and choose "Run as administrator". You can also edit the shortcut. Right-click the shortcut and choose "Properties". Under the "Shortcut" tab, click the "Advanced" button. Check the option to "Run as administrator". Online profile issues It has been observed (after version 1.0.2) that enabling the console may interfere with the BioWare Social Profile updater. If you notice your online profile is no longer updating properly, run the game again without the console. If you're using Windows 7, type services.msc into the search box and open that program. Scroll down until you find "Dragon Age: Origins - Content Updater" and right-click it. Select "Properties" and then check to see if the service is running or not. If it isn't, hit the Start button. Also, if needed, change the startup type to "Automatic" as well. Then hit apply, ok, and then exit. Now run the game and login to your account. Your DLC should work now. Console commands Type the following commands into the console after activating it. Note that you often won't see any notification that something has changed. Also note that you will not see the console, or what you are typing - this is normal. Furthermore, note that the console is automatically closed when you press Enter, so there is no need to "toggle it off" (doing so will bring it back on, which can make it seem like the game is stuck and doesn't respond to input). NOTE: 'A mod has been released that makes console commands visible. *'runscript zz_addparty <Tag> - Adds a creature with the specified tag to the party. Creature must be in the same area as the player. Note: If you want to add companions, is same as their names. *'runscript addtalent #' - Adds talent, spell or skill to selected character. Numbers associated with each ability are listed at Ability ID codes (Origins). *'runscript removetalent #' - The opposite of the above, this instead removes the selected ability. *'runscript addxp X' - Adds XP in the amount of X *'runscript appearance #' - Changes character appearance. Numbers used are available here. runscript appearance -1 reverts to the default model (i.e. undoes any changes). *'runscript ai off' - Turns off AI *'runscript AddEnemyToParty' - ? *'runscript attack <Creature>' - Finds a creature/NPC by a tag, makes it hostile to the player, and starts combat. Note that if there are multiple instances of creatures identified by this tag, this script will only work on one of them. This is because the script neglects to pass an optional index argument to the GetObjectByTag function. *'runscript zz_surrender <Creature>' - Finds a creature/NPC by a tag, removes its hostility to the player, and stops combat. Opposite of attack script. Note that if there are multiple instances of creatures identified by this tag, this script will only work on one of them. This is because the script neglects to pass an optional index argument to the GetObjectByTag function. *'runscript bowlingforferelden '- The player is surrounded by a globe of energy for 20s and knocks creatures he runs into out of the way. *'runscript chargen X' - If X is 0, then the Origin screen (character generator/creator) is opened. If X is 1, then the Level Up interface opens. *'runscript cheater' - Adds/Unlocks Achievements *'runscript cheat - Inspired: Major Cunning': Adds 30 armor and 100 defense to Party for 120 second *'runscript healplayer '- Instantly heals all party members. Technically, it is a healing spell, immediately restoring to all party members. As such, it can be rendered useless by Curse of Mortality. Also it completely regenerates all mana/stamina to the selected character. *'runscript healbadger '- Does nothing (Contains disabled code to heal specific enemies) *'runscript killallhostiles' - Kill all enemies *'runscript zz_killallhostiles' - Kill all enemies with 9999 damage *'runscript pc_immortal' - Infinite health (will not drop below 0) If used with blood magic, this grants unlimited spell casting ability **''Warning: In some cases, this command will stop working. For example, while fighting Loghain in duel during Landsmeet, when entering the Fade during the Broken Circle quest or when first encountering Zevran, pc_immortal will reset itself to 0, leaving the player vulnerable. It's good to be aware of when using this command to know whether you are on or off the message. When the message shows "immortal: 1" shows that the command is enabled. Many of the game's major cinematics will reset pc_immortal to 0. Thus, if you are making regular use of it, it is good practice to re-enter the command after each in-game cinematic to ensure it remains set to 1 and prevent accidental death.'' *'runscript RemoveEnemyFromParty' - ? *'runscript restore' - Restores the currently selected party member's stamina/mana (minus any amount being used in a sustained ability). *'runscript rubberband' - Sends all creatures in area to their starting points. Useful if a creature is stuck in geometry. *'runscript setplayerimmortal '- Same as pc_immortal *'runscript summon <Tag> '- Finds the nearest object by tag and moves it to the player's location. *'runscript summon_creature <Tag> '- Finds the nearest creature by tag and moves it to the player's location. *'runscript selectparty' - Party selection screen. Note that this command does far more than just pull up the party selection screen. It sets -ALL- companions as both recruited and in camp without actually creating objects for them in camp. You will also immediately be given the "recruiter" achievement for having recruited them all. This isn't a big deal for those characters you've already recruited, whether or not they're in camp. But it can break the plots for those companions which haven't yet been encountered/recruited in all sorts of horrible ways. **WARNING: If you use this before encountering Zevran, it can prevent you from ever encountering him. You can still use the zz_addparty console command to add him to your party. After that he'll appear in your party selection screen. But you'll have permanently missed the ambush in which he's introduced as well as all dialogue opportunities related to it. **WARNING: If you use this before acquiring all characters, Oghren may be unable to join the party. To fix it, you have to go to the Orzammar tavern (Oghren won't be there) and leave. If you use "selectparty" now, he appears in the selection screen. **WARNING: This command will make your game think the Secret Companion is in your party. You may get his end-game dialogue whether you should or not. You will also get the Recruiter achievement. This may cause similar issues for all recruitable characters who have not already joined. **WARNING: If you have the Secret Companion and his counterpart active at the end of the game (normally impossible) and play a female Warden, you cannot go with Morrigan in her pre-climax quest. ***This can be solved: before speaking with Riordan you can use "runscript addparty alistair" to add him to the party (he cannot be found otherwise) and speak to Alistair. He will replay the same talk you had after recruiting the Secret Companion and will be removed from the party, then you will be able to proceed normally. *'runscript gxa_selectparty' -Same as above, but for Awakening. Same warnings about using before all party members are recruited apply. *'runscript zz_testpartypicker' -Simply shows the party picker screen. Only allows changing party members if the current area allows it. Does not work in Awakening. *'runscript zz_app_debug' -Starts the Approval Debug Helper Script which allows changing approval rates and setting flags like romance eligible. *'runscript zz_cli_debug' - Jumps you to the climax at Redcliffe castle (use at own risk) *'runscript zz_epi_debug '- Starts the Epilogue Debug and allows changing plot states and starting the epilogue immediately. *'runscript zz_pre_debug' - Starts the Prelude Debug Helper Script which allows modification of plot states and teleporting. *'runscript zz_ran_debug' - Starts the Random Encounters Debug Helper Script which allows modification of plot states and teleporting. *'runscript zz_lot_debug' - Starts the Lothering Debug Helper Script which allows modification of plot states and teleporting. *'runscript zz_cir_debug' - Starts the Circle of Magi Debug Helper Script which allows modification of plot states and teleporting. *'runscript zz_orz_debug' - Starts the A Paragon of Her Kind Debug Helper Script which allows modification of plot states and teleporting in and around Orzammar. *'runscript zz_ntb_debug' -Starts the Nature of the Beast Debug Helper Script which allows modification of the plot states and teleporting. *'runscript zz_arl_debug' - Starts the Arl Eamon Debug Helper Script which allows modification of plot states and teleporting. *'runscript zz_urn_debug' - Starts the Urn of Sacred Ashes which allows modification of plot states and teleporting. *'runscript zz_den_debug' - Starts the Denerim Debug Helper Script which allows modification of plot states and teleporting around Denerim and the Landsmeet *'runscript zz_bec_debug' - City Elf Origin debug helper script *'runscript zz_bed_debug' - Dalish Elf Origin helper script *'runscript zz_bhm_debug' - Magi Origin helper script *'runscript zz_bhn_debug' - Human Noble Origin helper script *'runscript zz_bdn_debug' - Dwarf Noble Origin helper script *'runscript zz_bdc_debug' - Dwarf Commoner Origin helper script *'runscript zz_shl_debug '- Starts The Stone Prisoner Debug Helper Script which allows modification of plot states and teleporting. (if you have The Stone Prisoner'' DLC)'' *'runscript zz_gwb_debug '- Starts the Warden's Keep Debug Helper Script which allows modification of plot states and teleporting. (if you have the Warden's Keep DLC) *'runscript zz_dlc_debug '- Starts some Test Script which allows some modifications of plot states and teleporting. *'runscript zz_wmp_debug' - Starts the World Map Debug Helper Script which allows altering the main plot states and finish any of the main quests immediately. *'runscript zz_camp_debug' - Allows you to set the plot flag for and start the camp ambush, as well as teleport to the first camp you make. *'runscript zz_kcc_debug' - Starts Return to Ostagar (DLC) Debug Helper Script. *'runscript zz_aoa_debug' - Amaranthine Siege Debug *'runscript zz_coa_debug' - Amaranthine City Limits Debug *'runscript zz_gxa_debug' - GUI Debug can Scale party inventory and give companions *'runscript zz_int_debug' - The beginning of the game *'runscript zz_ltl_debug' - Kal'Hirol Debug Helper Script *'runscript zz_ltm_debug '- Mother's Lair / End game *'runscript zz_rxa_debug' - random encounters for Awakening *'runscript zz_stb_debug' - Queen of the Blackmarsh Debug Helper Script *'runscript zz_trp_debug' - Wending Wood/ Silverite Mines (And subsections like The Architect´s Lab) *'runscript zz_vgk_debug' - Vigil's Keep Siege and Voldrik Plot debug *'runscript zz_str_debug' - Witch Hunt (Imported flags) debug *'runscript zz_str_morrigan' - Starts a script (for Witch Hunt) which can be used to set the game state for all past choices regarding Morrigan (e.g. whether you've romanced her or not, whether you accepted the ritual, if you have her ring etc.) *'runscript zz_goto <Tag> Number' - Teleports the player to position of the object/creature with the specified tag. Object/Creature must be in the same area. The optional Number argument is a 0 based index that can be used to disambiguate which object to teleport to in the case where there are multiple objects with the same tag. *'runscript zz_test_hire' - Adds the nearest NPC to the party. Running this script when you already have 4 characters in your party will still add the nearest NPC to the party but they will not have a portrait. *'runscript zz_use_ability <Creature> <Ability> Target]' - Forces a creature with the specified tag to use the specified ability on the currently controlled party member. If the optional Target argument is specified then the target of the ability will be the creature with the Target tag. An easy tag to remember is 'player'. There is no ability cooldown produced by running this script. *'runscript zz_money X' - Adds copper in the amount of X (100x100 = 10000 = 1 Gold Piece) NOTE: MAY cause your game to freeze. *'runscript zz_money2 X' - (In Awakening) Adds copper in the amount of X (100x100 = 10000 = 1 Gold Piece) *'runscript zz_addparty NPCname' - Add a companion by name to the player's active party. If the specified character is not currently available as a party member, then this command will hire them and make them available for selection in the party picker selection screen from this point forward. Some characters (Alistair, Morrigan & Dog) will be added without invoking the party picker. Adding others (Sten, Leliana & most others) will automatically drop the player into the party picker when this console command is used, even in areas where the party picker isn't normally available. **The Mabari War Hound is called 'Dog' or 'dog'. **This command can be used to remove party members as well as add them. This is done by adding one of those characters (such as Leliana or Sten) that automatically call up the party picker selection screen. Characters can then be removed from the active party by simply deselecting them. **This command can be used to add companions that have not yet been encountered, or which have been encountered, but for whatever reason, either weren't hired or have permanently left the party. This includes characters whose hiring opportunity has been lost, characters who have been killed by the player, characters that have abandoned the party, characters that have left because they were told by the player to do so, and characters that have been permanently removed via zz_dropparty. In these cases the newly added companion will behave as if he or she was just hired for the first time, even if he or she has previously been in the party. Once this command has been used to add a character, the character will continue to remain selectable within the party picker selection screen even when this command isn't being used. In Awakening the command has been changed to (runscript zz_gxa_addfollower name), so far it works for Velanna and Justice, but doesn't work for Mhairi, Oghren, Anders, Nathaniel or Sigrun. **This command can also be used to exceed the normal maximum limit of 3 companions in your active party. However, once the normal 3 companion limit is exceeded, additional companions no longer get portraits on the side of the screen. Neither can their abilities & spells be invoked directly by the player from their quickbar. Nevertheless, these additional companions can be controlled via their tactics settings which may still be adjusted, and which these extra characters will still follow. Equipment for these characters can also still be accessed and altered as normal. ***WARNING: Having more than 3 companions in your party when you enter the Fade will break your game. The game will not know what to do with your extra party members, and some of them will follow you from the beginning. Others will permanently disappear. When you are at a part of the game where you must enter the Fade, be sure to not have more than 3 companions. Alternatively, you can use the debug console commands to advance the plot without doing that part. *'runscript zz_getparty' - Adds Alistair, Morrigan & Dog to your active party if they already aren't in it, regardless of who else is in your party. Use of this command can cause you to exceed the normal 3 companion maximum cap if you have other companions besides those three already in your party at the time this command is used. **Warning: This command also sets Alistair, Morrigan & Dog as recruited, so using it before they've all joined your party could break your game. *'runscript zz_dropparty '- Removes entire party **Warning: This command doesn't just remove characters from your active party, it permanently removes them from your party. They will no longer show up in the party picker selection screen. It will then be necessary to use zz_addparty to add them back as a new hire and much of their character development will have been lost. *'runscript zz_pre_demo2 '- Teleports player and party to Ostagar, may have other use *'runscript zz_pre_strategy '- Teleports player and party to Duncan's fire in Ostagar, may have other use *'runscript zz_talk_nearest '- Talks to nearest NPC, doesn't apply to party members *'runscript zz_givearmor '- Adds Dragonbone Legion Armor to inventory *'runscript zz_starmetal_sword '- Puts 1H and 2H Starfang to the inventory (if you have the Warden's Keep DLC) (can be used multiple times to get multiple Starfangs) *'runscript zz_party_addgifts '- Adds the following gifts to inventory: - Antivan Leather Boots, Dalish Gloves, Alistair's Mother's Amulet, Duncan's Shield, Andraste's Grace, Cute Nug, Golden Mirror, Black Grimoire, Flemeth's Grimoire, and Sten's Sword *'runscript zz_char_creation '- Opens the character creator screen. WARNING! This will override your game and you will lose all progress **This command was removed in a later patch / update of Origins. (See image) *'runscript zz_override_skills ' - Overrides the results of skill checks. If OverrideState = 0, then skill checks are not overridden. If OverrideState = 1, then all skill checks pass. If OverrideState = 2, then all skill checks fail. The flag this script sets appears to have no effect in the release build of the game. *'runscript zz_createrunes' - gives you a full set (Novice --> Grandmaster) of Fire, Frost and Lightning runes and 'The Oathkeeper' sword *'runscript zz_upgrade '- opens up the enchantment window to do enchantments *'runscript levelparty <Player Class>' - Levels all party members to the specified Level, and the main character is leveled in the specified Player Class. If no level is specified, the default level is 2. Player Class must be warrior, rogue, or wizard. If no class is specified, the default class is selected if the main character already has a class. Otherwise, a random class is selected. WARNING: this will DESTROY most if not all equipped items, weapons, armor, all accessories, consumables, and crafting materials. **'runscript levelparty ?' - resets party level, stats, etc. Adds assorted items to inventory. REMOVES AND DESTROYS all equipped items (unequipped items still may be overwritten by those items which are added to inventory) *'runscript zz_set_trap '- Adds traps to inventory *'runscript zz_reveal_map '- Reveals Map, will not work in Awakening *'runscript e3_addparty' - Adds Jory and Daveth to party *'runscript zz_eurodemo_end '- Teleports player and party to Dalish Camp (error looping of some kind) *'runscript zz_add_skills3 '- Sets available skill points to 3 (if you have more they will be lost), To assign these enter Character Record and click Level Up at the bottom. *'runscript zz_economizer '- Unequips all gear you're wearing. SIDE EFFECT: automatically sets your inventory capacity to the maximum (125). Won't unequip items, if there is no place left in the inventory. Can be used to remove the bugged disguise armor after Rescue the Queen quest (the infamous game-breaking disguise armor bug), though it won't restore any of your original (pre-disguise) gear, of course. *'runscript zz_supercrit player '- gives you 1000 mana and health, and 50 Strength and Dexterity each. Note: To apply the effect to other characters you must type "gen00fl_" followed by the character's name. To apply the effect to Alistair, for example, you would then type "runscript zz_supercrit gen00fl_alistair". '' For Awakening characters the proper prefix is '''"gxa000fl_" (for example, you would then type "runscript zz_supercrit gxa000fl_oghren"). *'runscript dbg_setattrib attrib value' - gives the selected party member a 180 sec. attribute buff / debuff, where attrib is a number from 1 to 6 (1=Str, 2=Dex, etc. in order), and value is the amount by which you want to raise it. A negative value can be used to lower the attribute instead (i.e. -15). *'runscript injury remall' or runscript injury remparty - removes injuries from self (remall) or party (remparty) *'runscript zz_jump_around' - Teleports you to set teleport points on the current map. (E.G. Map transition points.) *'runscript zz_fab (in Awakening) gives access to debug room—full complement of Awakening armor sets, weapons, potions, and runes (note: 4 sets of full complement of runes through Paragon, including the missing Barrier rune) ' *'runscript zz_deathblow '- Causes your character to animate a random finishing blow based on what weapon you have currently equipped which will also immediately kill the currently targeted enemy. Weapons without a finishing blow will cause nothing to happen. **'Warning': Using this command against major characters (most of which are bosses) can prevent the game from continuing by instantly killing them instead of triggering the related cutscenes. *'runscript zz_addapproval X Y'- Add approval to a character. X represents the character in question, while Y is the amount of approval to add. Y can be negative, reducing approval. **The following numbers represent characters in the game: **1 - Alistair **2 - Dog **3 - Morrigan **4 - Wynne **5 - Shale **6 - Sten **7 - Zevran **8 - Oghren **9 - Leliana **10 - Secret Character **WARNING: in the Dragon Age: Awakening expansion, this command will not work; you will need to use zz_gxa_addapproval X Y instead. X''' is a value between 1 and 6 and represents the stat modified by approval change (1=Constitution, 2=Dexterity, 3=Magic, 4=Willpower, 5=Cunning, 6=Strength); 'Y '''is a value between -100 and 100 and represents the amount of approval to add or subtract from character value. To successfully execute the command, you must run it while the companion whose approval needs to be changed is selected. *'runscript wizard XX - Changes the main character into a level XX wizard. *'runscript rogue XX' - Changes the main character into a level XX rogue. *'runscript warrior XX' - Changes the main character into a level XX warrior. Note: Using any of the previous 3 commands will change your attributes to a default set appropriate for that level. It also resets your skills and powers to the defaults for your background and class. Character Be aware that using any of these commands will reset your character back to a Level 2 class character and you will lose all your inventory and plot items. By adding an "x" to the above-mentioned codes you will '''NOT '''lose all your inventory or plot items. However, it may alter your Origin. For elves, your origin will be set to Dalish for Warrior and Rogue. Dwarves will be set to Noble origin. It may also have other side-effects. (For instance, you will lose all attribute points gained through The Fade: Lost in Dreams and any tomes you've found.) :Forms : Traits : Monster :ARCHDEMON : : :Broodmother : : const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_ABOMINATION_RAGE = 90089; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_ABOMINATION_TRIPLESTRIKE_RAGE = 90090; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_ABOMINATION_TRIPLESTRIKE_HUNGER = 90116; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_ABOMINATION_TRIPLESTRIKE_SLOTH = 90117; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_ABOMINATION_TRIPLESTRIKE_DESIRE = 90118; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_ARCANEHORROR_AOE = 90091; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_AURA_HEALING = 90088; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_AURA_WEAKNESS = 90087; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_AURA_FIRE = 90151; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_BEAR_HUG = 90018; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_BEAR_RAGE = 90020; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_BEAR_SLAM = 90019; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_BRONTO_CHARGE = 90024; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_BRONTO_STOMP = 90025; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_CANINE_HOWL = 90067; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_DOG_CHARGE = 90016; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_DOG_COMBAT_TRAINING = 90049; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_DOG_FORTITUDE = 90050; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_DOG_GROWL = 90017; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_DOG_NEMESIS = 90051; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_DOG_OVERWHELM = 90015; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_DOG_SHRED = 90047; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_FLANKING = 90023; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_GOLEM_HURL = 90060; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_GOLEM_QUAKE = 90056; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_GOLEM_RANGED_1 = 90057; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_GOLEM_SLAM = 90055; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_MABARI_HOWL = 90048; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_OGRE_ATTCK_BACK_LEFT = 90063; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_OGRE_ATTCK_BACK_RIGHT = 90062; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_OGRE_ATTCK_LEFT = 90065; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_OGRE_ATTCK_RIGHT = 90064; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_OGRE_GRAB = 90036; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_OGRE_RAM = 90066; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_OGRE_STOMP = 90038; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_OGRE_SWEEP = 90037; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_ORB_BLACK = 90044; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_PARALYZE = 90043; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_POISON_BITE = 90030; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_POISON_SPIT = 90068; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_RABID = 90083; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_REVENANT_DOUBLESTRIKE = 90086; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_REVENANT_PULL = 90092; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_SHRED = 90039; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_SHRIEK_LEAP = 90040; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_SHRIEK_SHRIEK = 90041; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_SHRIEK_FRENZY = 90128; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_SHRIEK_OVERWHLEM = 90129; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_SPIDER_WEB = 90029; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_STALKER_SCARE = 90026; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_STALKER_SLOW = 90028; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_STALKER_SPIT = 90027; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_UNDEAD_DRAIN = 90046; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_UNDEAD_SPIRIT = 90042; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_WISP_ATTACK = 11131; External links *With this helpful mod you will be able to see what you are typing when using the console. *With the help of this mod it is possible to add any item to your inventory via a new "additem" console command. This is especially useful as a workaround for the various items that due to bugs cannot be acquired through normal means (e.g. Shaperate's Blessing, Ancient Elven Boots). Item ID codes can be found here. *The Getsetplotflag script is an official script to add codex entries and set plot flags. It can be found here, as the second file: https://www.nexusmods.com/dragonage/mods/3046?tab=files Category:Dragon Age: Origins gameplay Category:Guides